megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto Man (MMW)
Proto Man is the secondary main character of Mega Man Warriors, and the first character the player uses in the game, as well the first warrior recruited to the Army of Light. Fighting Style While Proto Man is capable of using the Copy Chip, he chooses to fight with his Proto Shield and heavily charged Proto Buster. He is a well balanced character, with great close-range and long-range attacks, fighting as the more traditional character as opposed to Mega Man. His base element is Light. Gameplay :X': Bashes the Proto Shield forward, reflecting projectiles and damage if timed properly. :'Y, X': Spin-kicks upwards three times, knocking foes into the air. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Jumps up and fires three Proto Buster shots downwards at varying angles. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Grabs the enemies in the air, throwing them into the ground before slamming down on them with his Proto Shield. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Fires Proto Buster shots in the four cardinal directions, sending enemies above him, where he then fires a massive energy beam. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Punches downwards, spin-kicks upward, follows up with an uppercut, slamming foes back down with his foot, bashes them away with the Proto Shield, and following up with a shot from his Proto Buster. :'R, X': Slams downwards with the Proto Shield. :'R, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Fires two Proto Buster shots forwards, then one down at a steep angle. : '''A: Charges a massive shot and fires it forwards, before exploding after a good distance. :Maverick Virus + A': Fires a massive Proto Shot into the air, which then causes a massive energy rain in a large area around him. :'Maverick Virus Finisher: Jumps high into the air, and careens downwards, catching fire as he falls, before hitting the ground and causing a massive quake with the Proto Shield. :Weak Point Smash: Spin-kicks, uppercuts, then backflips and bashes forward with the Proto Shield. :Back Dodge + X': Dodges before dashing forward a good distance with the Proto Shield. :'Side Dodge + X': Dodges and fires a Proto Buster shot. :'Forward Dodge + X: Dodges and spin-kicks, knocking enemies into the air. Summary Proto Man has great combo ability, with a fantastic standard combo and jugglers, but not the best area clearing moves. Proto Man is best at clearing smaller groups with relative ease, with occasional clean-up for larger areas. His Light Attack Combo is fantastic for this, and many of his finishers compliment his as well. His Strong 1 is great at getting opponents into the air for juggles, and his dodge moves are great for controlling situations. His Strong Standard is one of his best moves, as it gives him a move that can not only reflect projectiles and certain other attacks, but it can create an opening in the opponent's attacks to allow for combo starts. Back Dodge has similar properties to the Strong Standard, but is harder to time. However, it is still a fantastic move for getting foes away. Strong 4 is easily Proto Man's best crowd clearing move, so take advantage if you feel overwhelmed. His Strong Air is good for this as well, but on a quicker, smaller level. Overall, Proto Man has the capabilities to be easy to pick up and fun to play, as long as you are careful of large groups of enemies. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Warriors